An automatic injector or auto-injector is a device designed to allow a user to self-administer a pre-measured dose of a medicament composition subcutaneously or intramuscularly, usually in an emergency situation. Automatic injectors are used, for example, to treat anaphylactic (severe allergic) reactions and to administer antidotes for certain poisons, such as chemical nerve agents and various drug compositions such as diazepam.
A typical auto-injector has a housing, inside of which is a cartridge. The cartridge has one or several chambers containing medicament compositions or components thereof and is adapted to be attached to a needle assembly. The cartridge can hold either a pre-mixed liquid medicament or a solid medicament and a liquid that are mixed prior to injection. The housing carries an actuation assembly with a stored energy source, for example, a compressed spring. Activation of the actuation assembly causes a sequence of movements, whereby the needle extends from the auto-injector into the user so that the medicament compound is then forced through the needle and into the user. After delivery of the dose of medicament into the injection site, the needle remains in an extended position. If the auto-injector is of the type designed to carry plural components of the medicament composition in separate, sealed compartments, structure may be included that forces the components to mix when the actuation assembly is activated.
There is a need for an auto-injector having a cover that provides adequate protection from the needle both prior to and after operation of the auto-injector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,965 to Wilmot et al. discloses an external cover member providing sharps protection for an auto-injector after use. The cover member is deployed after actuation of the auto-injector such that the user does not view the needle after use. The position of the cover member with respect to the auto-injector body is offset after use such that the needle cannot be redeployed through an opening in the needle cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,336 to Kaplan discloses a cover for an auto-injector. In an effort to reduce components, Kaplan eliminates an outer housing for the auto-injector. The cover is secured to the exterior of the cartridge holder sleeve. The cartridge holder sleeve includes several slots, which are sized to receive a latch on the cover. When the auto-injector is actuated, the cartridge within the cartridge holder sleeve causes the latch to be released from the recess such that the cover is free to travel under the bias of the spring. Since the cover disclosed by Kaplan is located on the exterior of the cartridge holder sleeve, it is possible for the user to grip the cover during operation of the auto-injector. As such, the user may prevent the latches from being released from the respective slots, which could prevent the cover from being properly deployed. This could impede the movement of the cartridge within the cartridge holder sleeve, which could result in the medicament being dispensed through the needle prior to the needle reaching the injection site. To overcome these deficiencies, higher trigger forces would be necessary. When the latches are released during the deployment of the cover, the latches are biased outwardly. It is possible for the user to be pinched or otherwise injured by this deployment.
If the cover deploys prior to delivery of the drug, a potentially life threatening event may arise because the user may not receive the proper dose of medicament. There is a need for a secured cover such that it cannot be displaced prior to use of the auto-injector. There is also a need for a cover that does not impede or adversely impact the operation of the auto-injector in the event it is contacted by the user. It is also desirable that the cover be locked in an extended position after use of the auto-injector so that the needle is not exposed such that a person cannot be accidentally pricked by the needle. It is also desirable to have a cover member having locking and deployment mechanisms that are protected against contact from the operator to prevent improper deployment of the cover.